Great Plains Center for Agricultural Health (GPCAH) has a productive 15-year history addressing NIOSH NORA and regional priorities in agricultural health and safety. This renewal application describes a Center for the broader region (Region VII, the states adjoining IA plus ND) realigned to new goals of the NIOSH "Centers for Agricultural Disease and Injury Research, Education, and Prevention" program. GPCAH 2006-2011 will: 1) conduct a multidisciplinary agricultural health and safety research program in line with NORA/NORA-2 priorities for agricultural health and safety (Projects R-A, R-B and P/I-B);2) develop and evaluate novel disease and injury prevention models and evaluate educational, outreach and intervention programs targeting farmers, farmworkers, and farm family members in our broader region. (Projects P/I-A, E/T-A and P/I-B);3) develop and implement professional training in agricultural health and safety for health professionals including industrial hygienists, veterinarians, physicians and physician assistants, other safety, occupational medicine and healthcare professionals (Project E/T-B);4) provide agricultural health and safety technical assistance and consultation in research methods, training, and education to health professionals, community-based organizations, and others in our broader region (APOC - Administrative, Planning and Outreach Core and E/T-B);and 5) maintain and strengthen linkages with those interested in agricultural health and safety in centers and academic institutions, NIOSH and other federal and state agencies, governmental and non-governmental entities, and on farms and ranches (APOC). The faculty and staff of the GPCAH draw on strong expertise and experience to accomplish their vision of a healthier, safer future for those engaged in agricultural activities.